freak_fortress_2fandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Żołnierz.
Żołnierz- pseudonim operacyjny Mister Jane Doe, to psychopatyczny patriota pierwszej wody z samego serca Amerykthumb|272pxi, a także główna, najbardziej wszechstronna jednostka inwazyjna drużyny. Choć jego metody eliminacji są nieskomplikowane, nie oznacza to, że nie są skuteczne. Wyposażony w wyrzutnię rakiet i aż 200 punktów zdrowia, może świetnie służyć zarówno w ataku jak i obronie, a także jako przewodnik nowych graczy po grze. Żołnierz znany jest również ze swojego widowiskowego skoku rakietowego. Wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi może on wystrzelić sobie rakietę prosto pod stopy by wylecieć wysoko w powietrze za cenę części własnego zdrowia (jednak, jak sam zaznacza, "Ból to pożegnalny prezent od słabości, które opuszczają ciało"). Umiejętność ta pozwala dostawać się w różne zakamarki mapy, nawet w miejsca, w które nie ma wstępu Skaut ze swoim podwójnym skokiem. Użytek z granatów zawieszonych na piersi Żołnierza można zrobić wyłącznie wysadzając się w powietrze przy pomocy drwiny Kamikaze. Żołnierz w Freak fortress 2 Zasady *Rakietowy skoczek jest zastępowany zwykłą wyrzutnią rakiet. *Kanonierki nie tylko zmniejszają obrażenia podczas rakietowych skoków, ale także minimalizują te od upadku o 90%. *Wsparcie batalionu znacznie obniża obrażenia zadawane przez bossa. Strategie Żołnierz posiada 200pkt. zdrowia co czyni go drugą zaraz po Grubym klasą w stosunku żywotności na polu bitwy. Pozwala mu to przetrwać dwa podstawowe ciosy bossa. Podstawową taktyką żołnierza są rakietowe skoki. Polegają one na wykoaniu jednocześnie skoku i strzału pod stopy z wyrzutni rakiet. Kucnięcie podczas wykonywania skoku zagwarantuje wyższy skok. Rakietowe skoki są używane w celu ucieczki lub szybkiego dostania się na linię frontu. Czasem służą także jako możliwość dostania się na wysoko położone miejsca nieosiągalne dla innyc klas. Żołnierze którzy skaczą do takich miejsc pozostają tam i prowadzą ostrzał w bossa co jest dobrą taktyką do czasu gdy przeciwnik zlokalizuje żołnierza i wykona super-skok. Korzystanie z Czarnej skrzynki pozwala pozyskać dodatkowe zdrowie potrzebne na wykonanie rakietowego skoku. Ta broń mieści jedynie trzy rakiety, ale każde trafienie we wroga zagwarantuje odzyskanie 15pkt. zdrowia. Czarna skrzynka nie może nadleczać, czyli dodawać bonusowych puntków zdrowia swojemu użytkownikowi. Rakiety żołnierza są w stanie zadawać obszarowe obrażenia, podobnie jak bomby samoprzylepne i granaty demomana. Jeżeli dwóch przeciwników (np. Seeman i Seeldier), stoi blisko siebie to jedna rakieta zada obrażenia im obu na wskutek zasięgu eksplozji. Kanonierki uniemożliwiają korzystanie z broni drugorzędnej, ale obrażenia wykonywane podczas rakietowych skoków i upadków są mniejsze. Żołnierz nie jest w stanie w tym trybie gry korzystać z rakietowego skoczka. Broń ta pozwala na naukę rakietowych skoków: ma większy zapas amunicji i nie zadaje obrażeń ani użytkownikowi ani osobie w którą pocisk jest wymierzony. Wsparcie batalionu zastępuje broń drugorzędną. Nie zadaje obrażeń ale gromadzi pasek furii, wypełniany poprzez zadawanie obrażeń. Gdy zostanie ona załadowana broń należy wyciągniąć i kliknąć LPM. Po oddaniu dźwięku rogu wojennego odpowiedniej drużyny trafienia pobliskich sojuszników zostaną mini-krytykami, a obrażenia otrzymywane od bossa zostaną zmniejszone. Prawie zatoichi służy jako broń do walki wręcz. Po wyciągnięciu nie można zmienić tej broni na inną dopóki się kogoś nie zabije. Tutaj aby móc zmienić broń, należy uderzyć bossa przynajmniej ras od momentu wyciągnięcia broni. O możliwości zmiany broni będzie informowała nas krew na mieczu. Udane trafienie w bossa przywraca 35pkt. zdrowia. Wyrównywacz, który zwiększa obrażenia, gdy użytkownik ma mniej zdrowia nie jest zalecany. Uzbrojenie się w plan ucieczki daje podobny efekt. W tym przypadku jednak im mniej zdrowia będzie miał jego użytkownik, tym bardziej zwiększy się jego szybkość. Dodatkowo broń naznacza śmiercią podczas wyciągnięcia jego użytkownika. Naznaczony śmiercią otrzymuje obrażenia minikrytyczne od wrogów, a nad jego głową unosi się czaszka. Efekt utrzymuje się podczas trzymania broni i chwilę po jej schowaniu. Wadą żołnierza jest to że jest zaraz przed Grubym, najwolniejszą klasą w grze, ale rekompensuje mu to możliwość wykonywania rakietowych skoków. Kategoria:Najemnicy